1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin-molded article comprising a thermoplastic resin functional member fused partially to a foamed sheet made of thermoplastic resin, as well as a process for producing the same. The thermoplastic molded article is preferably used mainly as an interior part in automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a wide variety of articles having a thermoplastic resin member attached through fusion or adhesion to a non-foamed sheet made of thermoplastic resin have been known.
However, such conventional articles have the problem of significant variability of the drawing strength of the thermoplastic resin member from the non-foamed sheet made of thermoplastic resin.